Death Watch (Earth-OG69)
"I am Aaron Synner. We are the Death Watch: an insurgency of '''true' warriors that are aware of the corruption that the so called Community spreads. Now we are living in exile because we refuse to be pushovers to the likes of the Division of Enforcement Administration."'' ''-Aaron Synner to Joseph Williams'' Death Watch is an extremist splinter group founded by Aaron "Devil Daddy" Synner in an attempt to get revenge on Nikolai Potter. Though a portion of the members are former employees of Da Institute, the rest are warriors that were recruited through World Marshal: a corrupt weapons manufacturing company run by a man named Tychsen. Despite being funded by World Marshal when it first formed, Death Watch would later stop relying on Tychsen's support and perform as its own individual group, often committing terrorist actions against The Community and its allies. History Foundation Shortly after Aaron Synner partnered up with World Marshal, its leader agreed to aid Synner's cause, believing that The Community is the main thing that stands in their way of their own. Shortly after the Death Watch project began, Synner would contact all his former employees from Da Institute with the intent of recruiting them while Tychsen on the other hand would hire unknown mercenaries, giving each recruit special armor and equipment. What started off as a small movement would grow to be something bigger. Exiled For a while, Death Watch would be in control of a small town known as Valdez, Alaska. Within that time period, Aaron Synner would act as a tyrant, keeping the town's citizens oppressed while leeching off of their supplies. This would catch the attention of the Department of Enforcement Administration, resulting in them engaging the Death Watch forces. This led to a long battle between both factions, ending with Death Watch's defeat and the freedom of Valdez, Alaska. Death Watch soon relocate to an unknown location. Seeing that they aren't fully ready to go to war with the D.E.A., Synner came to the decision that the best choice for Death Watch was to live in exile until their forces grew stronger. Death Watch then relocated to an abandoned mine somewhere in Canada. A Blessing In Disguise One day Death Watch's hidden underground base was discovered by former Community member Amy Harper. Upon discovering Death Watch, Amy fought through waves of these armored terrorists in hopes of escaping the underground mine which led to a confrontation between her and Aaron Synner. Shortly after overpowering her, Synner not only revealed his identity but convinced her to join by using her hatred for Nikolai Potter as means for manipulation. By having a former Community member as part of their ranks, Death Watch gained a huge advantage. Due to her knowledge of The Community, Amy was able to keep Death Watch out of their radar, often relocating their base each time she sensed any possibilities of compromise. Amy was eventually promoted to a lieutenant. Violent Protests Against The Community To be updated Assassination Attempt on Nikolai Potter To be updated Cutting Ties To be updated Discovering Joseph Williams To be updated Attack on The Faggotish Five To be updated "Saving" The Community To be updated Rebuilding Da Institute To be updated Divisions and Ranks Grunts Death Watch grunts are the more common yet basic members of the movement. They are equipped with all the basic necessities of a mandalorian warrior which include: * Armor: Often worn atop of a blue jumpsuit, the armor they wear is made of an extremely resilient metal known as Beskar. Beskar is known for its immense strength and durability. It could withstand blunt force, repeated blaster fire, and even strikes from a lightsaber, though the wearer would not be protected from the force of impact. * Modified Gauntlets: The gauntlets each warrior wore contained various attachments to them that can be used in combat. Such attachments include a flamethrower, a dart launcher, and a whipcord thrower. * Jetpack: Each member of Death Watch is equipped with a jetpack, allowing further mobility for the user. Each jetpack contains enough fuel for eight long flights and is equipped with a lock-on missile launcher attachment. * Utility belt: Every member dons a utility belt that allows them to carry various items such as ammo, weapons, and gadgets. * Dual WESTAR-35 Blaster Pistols: Death Watch warriors will often carry a blaster pistol on each leg holster. Each pistol fires a yellow laser bolt. * WESTAR-35 Blaster Rifle: While it is not a complete necessity, every member still gets the option to carry this weapon. Unlike the pistols, the yellow laser bolts that come from the WESTAR-35 Blaster Rifle do twice as much damage, though there is no holster for this weapon, leaving the wielder to carry it throughout its entire use. * Magnetized Boots: Every warrior wears boots that allow them to stick onto magnetic surfaces. Elite Warriors Elite Warriors are more skilled and upgraded versions of grunts, having more customized armor and weapons. These upgrades included: * Upgraded Gauntlets: Elite warriors have more attachments to their gauntlets such as wrist rockets, dart launchers, and mini shield projectors. * Targeting Rangefinder: Attached to the helmet of the user, the targeting rangefinder works like binoculars. It can zoom in and provide the user with a better view on distanced objects while providing a visual data readout based on the item or person being observed. * Upgraded Jetpacks: The elites warriors carry a variety of different models, each with a perk of its own such as less fuel consumption or faster flight. Nite Owls The Nite Owls are an elite branch of Death Watch led by Amy Harper. They are often deployed when the situation calls for a job no ordinary grunt can accomplish. Though originally the group consisted of only females, those who rebelled against Nick Dalakis during his reign over Da Institute would immediately become members of this branch. Unlike the grunts, the Nite Owls contained features that differentiated them from most of the other branches. Such features include: * Modified Armor: Aside from the different color scheme, the shape of their armor would be altered and decorated with unique symbols. This is most noticeable with a single look at their helmets. Unlike the helmets male members wore, the T shaped visor would have a more curved and slanted take, giving it the appearance of a predatory bird. * Upgraded Gauntlets: Their gauntlets now had more attachments to them compared to the rest of the grunts. Such attachments would include: dart launchers, upgraded wrist blasters, mini shield emitters, and a hidden blade for melee purposes. * Targeting Rangefinder: Like the other elites, the Nite Owls also equipped their helmets with targeting rangefinders. Super Commandos After Dalakis took control of Death Watch, those who sided with him would be referred to as Super Commandos. Death Watch Super Commandos were similar to the other branches, only with an altered color scheme. It was at Tyrone Heller's request that the color scheme be changed from blue to red for the sake of differentiating them from those who rebelled. Aside from change in color scheme, their weapons now fire red laser bolts instead of yellow.